Soul Justice
by XxHisLilLoverGirlxX
Summary: Kami Albarn (mother of Maka Albarn and ex-wife to Spirit the death scythe) gets a call back to active duty during her vacation. There have been increased sightings of kishin eggs in major cities across the United States and the Justice League has started to take notice. Kami is assigned to act as a liaison of sorts between the Justice League and the DWMA.
1. A New Threat?

**Soul Justice**

Summery:

Kami Albarn (mother of Maka Albarn and ex-wife to Spirit the death scythe) gets a call back to active duty during her vacation. There have been increased sightings of kishin eggs in major cities across the United States and the Justice League has started to take notice. Anya is assigned to act as a liaison of sorts between the Justice League and the DWMA (Death Weapon Mister Academy). 8 students and 2 teachers will be arriving to work with the Justice League and help fight the new threat. Maybe Kami will find new love along the way.

Chapter 1 – A New Threat

The soft click of heals was close to silent in the crowded restaurant, the nude 6 inch peep toes complimented her extravagant champagne halter dress perfectly and it practically whispered as she moved. Soft golden locks fell in gentle curls against slender shoulders. Flawless creamy skin glowed in the light and green eyes swept slowly over the room. She felt a soft bump from behind and a voice that was very male rose over the crowd.

"Pardon me! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Lips painted pale pink turned upward.

"It's fine, no harm no foul."

"I'm sorry but could I ask you a question?" Her head tilted slightly to the side, hair shifted to catch the light perfectly.

"Go right ahead." The man shifted slightly, he was very tall, at least 6ft 2in and had the classic tall dark and handsome going on.

"I'm meeting my date here later on, how do I look?" The woman took in his dark suit fitted perfectly to broad shoulders, thick arms, a trim waist and muscular thighs. His royal blue shirt brought out the blue in his eyes in just the right way and his black tie and designer shoes brought the whole look together.

"I think any woman would be lucky to have you as her date tonight." Another mischievous smile touched her mouth.

"I'm glad you think so, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show, Kami." Laughter bubbled up and she placed a hand over her mouth to silence herself.

"I'm five minutes late Bruce!" she started walking toward the front of the restaurant as she slipped her arm through his, "There is such a thing as traffic and considering this is our fifth date and the first one I've ever been late too I would think you could cut me a little slack… especially since you were late to the first three." Her eyes slid to meet his laughter still showing on her face.

"May I have the name for the reservation please?" The hostess at the podium hadn't looked up upon their approach.

"Wayne please, party of two."

The hostess's head blurred as she looked up "Mr. Wayne!" looking around to make sure no one who mattered had noticed her slip up the hostess scrambled for menus' before looking at the seating chart. "This way please." Weaving through tables full of well-dressed patrons the hostess, her name tag read Trish, lead them to a small secluded table for two. "Here you are Mr. Wayne, Miss. Terence will be your waiter for this evening and he will be right with you. Can I help you with anything else?"

"I think we're all right thank you Trish." Her eyes widened slightly as red dusted her cheeks before bowing and returning to her post.

"It must be nice to always be the most important man in the room." A sly smile spread across Kami's face as she glanced at Bruce from the corner of her eye. Bruce smiled back as he moved behind her to pull out her chair.

"Not the most important just the most recognized." A hand drifted up slide across her neck and push a lock of her hair behind one ear. Letting his hand linger and absorb some of her warmth.

"Mr. Wayne, Miss" both looked up at the waiter standing with a bottle of wine. The moment ended, Bruce moved to sit in his own chair. "Tonight I have a 1963 Pinot Grigio for you and the house specials an herb encrusted salmon filet, short ribs with mashed potato's carrots and green beans, and Ratatouille. I am assuming you want your usual Mr. Wayne?" as he spoke he opened the bottle of wine and poured some into Bruce's glass.

"That will be perfect, thank you Terence. And excellent choice in the wine"

"Thank you Mr. Wayne, and for the lovely lady?" Terence turned to Kami.

"I will have the Salmon and for an appetizer I would like the… Clams Casino, thanks."

"Right away Mr. Wayne, madam." Terence turned away after pouring two glasses and leaving the bottle in ice.

"So," Kami placed her chin on both fists, "What is 'Mr. Wayne's' regular?" another sly smile stretched across her face. "Wait, no! Let me guess… Filet minion, with a white wine sauce and a tiny pile of the freshest caviar on top." Bruce was laughing quietly now, a low deep chuckle and a smile that make his eyes crinkle at the corners.

"How on earth did you come up with that?"

Now semi-serious Kami crossed her arms over her chest "Well… you're a rich, powerful man in Gotham City and given that most rich powerful men like to flaunt their wealth especially with an _enchanting_ beautiful date such as myself." she flipped her hair over one shoulder with a flourish and resettled her chin on one hand.

Bruce's laughter had grown loud and full bellied, one hand covering his mouth to try and stifle the noise. "Oh of course! Seeing as that's all there is to me is looks and money, I have to use those to my fullest advantage. How else am I going to manage to keep ahold of a magnificent woman such as yourself!" now more serious himself Bruce straightened up, "But really Kami, I thought you knew me better than that."

"Well after four dates I should hope so! Of course I know there is much more to you than meets the eye, I am an excellent judge of character after all. And not just anyone would foster and adopt 4 children that lost their families." Bruce started at the brutal honesty in her voice, slowly realizing that his feelings for the amazing woman in front of him were growing. "But really the mansion, the cars, the late night parties and _all_ the _woman_! You could have fooled anyone, you might have even fooled me if you hadn't talked to me for more than five minutes." That ripped another chuckle from him.

Conversation turned as the food arrived and they dug in.

* * *

Both were enjoying the dinner, the wine and easy conversation when Bruce's cell phone rang.

"Really, we can't have one dinner together without some sort of interruption!" she was cut off as her phone rang as well. "Oh for the love of…. Hello!"

" _Kami! It's good to hear your voice."_ The voice on the other end of the line was male, high pitched and childish.

"… Sir? What's going on?" Kami had been on vacation for a while now, an indefinite vacation. Partly because she wanted to retire and her boss didn't want to lose her, partly to get away from her ex-husband so she didn't kill him for cheating so many times. She had been traveling all over the world and stopped on a whim in Gotham where she happened to meet Bruce Wayne.

" _So sorry to bother you on your vacation Kami but we have a little bit of a situation. There has been an increase in Kishin Eggs in your area but there is also another problem. The Justice League has decided to try to intervene."_

"Damn." Kami glanced up to see Bruce still completely engaged in his conversation. "What do you need me to do sir?" She refrained from calling him Lord Death, even if Bruce wasn't paying attention there were other ears all over the place.

" _Nothing for now, we're going to contact them and offer our assistance. Knowledge and a team to help eradicate the threat… you will be acting as liaison. It will take some time to put a team together so before then you will meet with the Justice League and give them a crash course on Eggs, Kishin, weapons and miesters. If all goes well you will continue to act as liaison after this mission is finished… So what do you say!"_ the conversation took an abrupt turn from the seriousness of the situation to a much more playful tone that would have shocked Kami if she hadn't known her boss for so many years.

"I understand sir, call me when you need me."

" _Bye-bye Kami!"_ the phone clicked and she looked up to see Bruce was already done and had a very guilty look on his face.

"I have to-"

"You need to go." Kami cut him off rolling her eyes, "Fine, you're a very important man and a multiple business owner, just know I'm expecting something big to make up for it." She placed her utensils neatly on her plate and her napkin at the side before standing haughtily and walking to the front of the restaurant with Bruce close behind her.

"Kami wait!" he took ahold of her arm and stalled her outside the restaurant. "I'm sorry, but you have to understand. Look if this was something that could be postponed or handed off to someone else I would have done that. Kami please!" the shaking of her shoulders stopped him short, he let out a sigh of relief as laughter escaped her lips.

"Relax Bruce, I'm not angry," she turned and gripped his tie as she stepped closer, "but I am expecting something in return for you baling on me early." Slowly she rose, lips ghosting over his.

Now normally Bruce was a patient man, as a business man and as the Bat but he was finding himself less and less patient when it came to Kami Albarn. With none left he slid a hand to the back of her head and griped her hair pushing her mouth into his, his other hand circled her waist and pulled her even closer.

Kami loved it when Bruce took charge like this, her mouth was crushed to his and she used every opportunity to nip, lick and suck making sure he knew exactly what he might be missing that night. She sighed as he slowly pulled away, both of her hands resting on his chest. "Do you really need to go?"

"Unfortunately." His irritation nearly palpable, he gazed at her regretfully before taking a step back still griping one of her hands in his. A night time breeze swept by, Kami's shiver was enough to get Bruce moving again. Handing the valet both of their tickets he wrapped her in his jacket while they waited for their cars.

"So… lunch tomorrow?" she stepped into her car and handed him back his jacket.

"Wouldn't miss it." With one last kiss he closed the door for her and watched her pull away. A much more serious look came over him as he got into his own car and prepared for whatever trouble the bad guys had caused to end his date with Kami early.

* * *

The Bat beamed into the watchtower, his scowl much more intense than normal. "What's going on?" almost all the members of the League were gathered.

"Well you look more surly than usual, what's got your panties in a bunch?" the flash was grinning and looking smug with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Taking his seat at the head of the table with the other founding six he turned to the holographic image projector at the center of the room. "I believe we're all here," he glanced around to see if anyone was missing. "I understand some of us have been encountering new threats." He pushed a button on the table in front of him and the projector light up. Graphic images that, if not for the fact that they were taken by an extremely advanced satellite, they would have seemed distorted. The fist form on the pictures almost seemed human in a skin tight body suit with the extremely elongated limbs and foot long blades protruding from its hands. Their seemed to be a mask covering its face with no holes for eyes or mouth. The second looked like a balloon dressed in a clown costume, a tiny bump on top for a head and short fat limbs. Across his face stretched a grin that was far too close to the Jokers for anyone's comfort. The third image was another human like form that looked to be about eight feet tall, the sleeves of its shirt fell over its hands and he looked to have extra joints in his arms and legs.

"…What the hell are those things?" Flash was the one that spoke but others in the room were murmuring as well.

"We don't know, these are only three of the seven we've come in contact with so far, and they're popping up all over the states. We also have no idea how to stop them, and all the ones we have faced so far have gotten away-" the Bat was cut of ass the hologram started to warp and another image began to come through. With his fiercest glare he turned toward the Flash "This had better not be a prank."

"Don't look at me!" he held his hands up in surrender as a distorted voice came through the monitors.

" _Hello? Hel – is thing on? Hellooo!"_ the image, becoming much clearer showed a man in a black robe with… a skull mask? _"Ah! There we go, hello! I'm assuming that I've reached the Justice League?"_

There was a moment before anyone answered "You have… who are you, what do you want?" It was Superman that spoke this time.

" _Well… I go by many names, none of which would make any of you more comfortable with this situation, but for now you can call me Mr. D. As for what I want that's simple, to help with your current situation."_ More murmuring, Batman's eyes narrowed as he tried to identify any distinguishing features or characteristics in his voice. _"The resent threat you've come across, I know what they are and how to defeat them."_ The room stilled as Batman stood, his mind going a mile a minute. The… Man Mr. D who had temporarily invaded their system (He said man because of the voice, though distinctly high pitched was definitely male and he paid attention to that because he had accepted long ago that people lie about everything including gender) focused on the bat.

"You have our attention, what do you want in return for this information."

" _What do I-? Oh! No, no you misunderstand. I'm not trying to exploit or use you in any way!"_ He had raised his hands in a peaceful gesture and was waiving them franticly, _"Ah… Think of it this way. You take it upon yourself to protect the people of this planet for home grown and off world threats. My job and that of the people I work with is to protect people from the creatures you've encountered."_ Someone shifted in the corner of his eye, Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) had crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not doing a very good job of that are you?" Mr. D froze and the aura around him darkened considerably. Slowly he turned to stare at the Lantern through the bottomless holes in his skull mask that had seemed almost childlike before. His voice, considerably deeper now, had lowered as he spoke.

" _I have been protecting this earth from the creatures you've just now discovered for centuries_ _ **boy.**_ _Maybe I shouldn't even bother you with providing information considering the lot of you are too_ _ **incompetent**_ _to have noticed them sooner!"_ The hologram had moved to tower over Guy who actually looked intimidated despite the fact that he couldn't be hurt by it.

A pregnant silence engulfed the room, Mr. D had completely frozen, then jerked upright suddenly chuckling and rubbing the back of his head with gigantic cube like hands. _"Eh-he-he-he! Whoopsie, lost my temper for a second there… sorry about that. Ah… where were we?"_

Batman jumped in before there could be anymore interruptions. "You were about to explain to us about this new threat."

" _Actually I'm not, I don't really have the time. However, I have an associate in the area that I have just returned to active duty. She had been informed of her mission already and is awaiting further instructions, now lets see…"_ His brow (apparently the mask could make facial expressions) furrowed in concentration. _"Ah! This is the woman who will be acting as liaison."_ Another hologram appeared and if Bruce hadn't been wearing his cowl anyone paying attention would have noticed his shock. _"Her name is Kami Albarn and she is extremely accomplished at what she does. She will be able to answer any questions you may have and she will be the 'go between' for you and the small team I send to help resolve this issue."_

"A team isn't necessary, all we need is information on how to defeat these things." Batman's tone left no room for argument.

" _But you see, that is exactly the issue. To defeat these things you need a specific type of weapon, and you need to be a specific type of person to wheeled these weapons. As far as I know no one in the Justice League has either of these abilities."_ The sound of a door slamming open was herd from behind Mr. D, the man himself radiated irritation. _"Unfortunately that's all the time we have, Kami has been given instructions to meet you at the Hall of Justice tomorrow at nine in the morning. Bye-bye!"_ the hologram was cut off abruptly and replaced with the three images they were previously viewing.

Silence permeated the room once again as each hero absorbed the past half hour a hungry growl from the flash broke that silence and like a switch had been flipped conversation erupted. With a sigh Batman stood once again with Superman and Wonder woman at his sides, his voice rising above the noise.

"Everyone go home and get some rest, we'll have enough time for questions tomorrow." He left deliberating on how he was going to keep his life as Batman separate from his life as Bruce Wayne now that Anya was going to be involved in both. Life just got a little more complicated.


	2. Introductions and Cram School?

**Authors note: to differentiate between the weapons that heroes use and the weapons from the DWMA the former will be lower case, the latter will be upper case.**

Chapter 2 – Introductions and Cram School

Kami stood in front of the statues of the League waiting for the contact that would be taking her to their real headquarters and not this… pomp and circumstance. She had dressed casually in dark skinny jeans, and knee high boots with low heels, a loose purple tank and a black leather jacket with the sleeves folded up to just below her elbows and hair piled high on her head and tied in a bun.

Bored with seeing the Leagues _trophies_ she decided to people watch. All over young children dragged their parents to see their favorite heroes. An image of a little girl with blond hair and pigtails waring a little pink dress flooded her mind. Tiny hands griped one of her own and one of the man standing next to her, half of his shocking red hair tied up to keep it out of his face, as the little girl pulled them into a park.

"Kami Albarn?" She was pulled back to reality, a woman in a black leotard, fishnet stockings, combat boots, a jean jacket and black fingerless leather gloves was standing in front of her, the woman's blond hair was even brighter than her own.

"I am," the woman was sizing her up as Kami did the same. "So you must be… Black Canary, nice to meet you, always admired your hand to hand technique."

"Thank you, and were all extremely interested in what you do and what you have to say, fallow me." She led Kami to a room that… wasn't exactly private given the camera flashes going off from the high windows, but was not open for the public to enter. "This is going to take us to the Justice Leagues headquarters." She pointed to a cylindrical hole in the wall that looked extremely futuristic to Kami.

"And what exactly is that?"

"A zeta tube… think of it as a teleportation device." Her smile was gentle and encouraging as she taped some keys to input the information needed to transport them. "Come on, we don't need to walk through alone."

Kami looked skeptical "You're sure this thing is safe." That got a small chuckle from the Canary, she took Kami's arm and gently guided her into the tube.

"Yes, it's safe… we're almost positive."

"What?!" before she could take a step to retreat there was a whirring sound and a flash of light as they disappeared.

* * *

Kami stumbled out of the other end of the zeta tube before catching herself. She took a two deep breaths and blinked to clear her head of the dizziness before straightening.

"That was interesting." Looking up she came face to face with the _big three_ as most of the DWMA called them, Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman. "Aren't you the intimidating bunch." Of course she wasn't intimidated at all, looking over each of them individually she absorbed features and mannerisms and filed them away for future reference then smiled.

As she was analyzing them, Batman was absorbing everything he could about her. The differences in her posture and language were minimal, she was more guarded and alert than the dates she had been on with Bruce but that was to be expected in a new environment surrounded by super powered individuals that could likely take her down faster than she could blink. Although, considering she's a _liaison_ for an unknown party with unknown abilities she should not be underestimated.

"Well, now that I'm here and considerably disoriented why don't we get this meeting started?"

"Fallow us, the meeting will take place in the conference room." Canary and Wonder Woman walked on either side of Kami. "The majority of the League will be present for this."

"Wonderful! So we'll only need to do this once." She smiled again staying alert and still observing everything around her.

"Twice actually." Canary smiled softly, "show and tell today is the League, there is another team of heroes designed for covert missions only there will be another meeting for them."

"Those would be the… partners I've heard so much about?" They stopped at a pair of double doors, Superman held them open for the others to enter and Kami paused. The large room held a U shaped table with sixteen seats, all were occupied by heroes in uniform and even more heroes were standing. Kami recognized some of them but not all, her work was in the shadows and before now had never crossed with the League. "Ok, I've moved on from disoriented to slightly overwhelmed."

* * *

Kami stood in front of the monitor and took a deep breath. "Ok, so its most likely hat were going need to start at the beginning, so why don't you tell me what you have figured out so far on your own." She suddenly had the air of a teacher who had just sprung a pop quiz on her students.

Behind his mask Batman was scowling, his irritation at knowing so little about the woman he had such strong feelings for was boiling over, he spoke with a bite in voice. "We know they're not human, most likely created by magic. Although they can fight they're wild and erratic, they were never trained." As he watched her he noticed something in her eyes. A familiarity, almost like she recognized his voice… but that was impossible because of the scrambler he used with people who didn't know who he was. A second later the look vanished.

"You're mostly right, do you mind if I use your monitor?" she was holding a flash drive and gesturing toward the holographic image projector. The Bat stood and took the drive inserting it into a slot on his control board. "You're somewhat right in the guess work you've done so far, however, you're wrong in your key information so let's start from the beginning." She smiled at Batman as he handed her a remote, "The creatures you have been fighting are called Kishin eggs, and in two of your assumptions you were very wrong. They are NOT created by magic and they were, at one time, human." She let that information sink in as the heroes murmured to each other. "Now before you ask once the change has taken place there is no way to reverse it. Kishin eggs are created by multiple acts of evil, a soul has to be irreparably damaged by evil to become a Kishin egg."

"So innocent people who have given a crap lot in life turn into those things?" It was the Flash that spoke. He was one of the few heroes she knew of, his bright red suite was extremely flashy, and the terrible pun was how she remembered his name.

"No, people who become Kishin eggs or _pre-_ kishin are the ones who DO multiple acts of evil, not the ones who experience them."

"So why aren't there more of them around?" Green Lantern (John Stewart) asked "With all the people who commit multiple evil acts shouldn't there be more of these Kishin eggs around?"

"There are actually two contributing factors to the creation of pre-Kishin, the first is committing multiple evil acts, the second… is the consumption of human souls." Silence filled the room, Kami could practically feel the disbelief in the room.

"That's not possible. The human soul, if there is such a thing, to our knowledge cannot be measured or felt so how would it be possible to consume one." Batman was getting mildly irritated, wanting to believe Kami (for if she wasn't right she was crazy and he didn't need more of that in his life) and finding it extremely difficult.

Kami considered her options for a moment, knowing that she would need to do something drastic to make the group of heroes understand that she was, in fact, very serious and that everything she was trying to explain to them was the truth. Taking a breath of courage she looked to one hero in particular.

"Excuse me,,, its Martian Manhunter isn't it?" he nodded, "I understand one of your abilities is to enter a persons mind, would it be possible for you to enter mine and show everyone else here what you see?"

"Yes it would, what do you intend to show us?" everyone in the league was extremely curious as to what her powers might be.

"One of my abilities is called Soul Perception, it allows me to see the souls of others and measure their strength as well as see past anything they might use to try and hid them." Some of the heroes expressed some uneasiness at this. "That said I understand why most of you wouldn't want me taking a peek at your souls so I won't unless there is a volunteer, in which case I will only look at theirs." A beat of silence before one of the men stood.

"I'll volunteer." Blond hair cropped short and a mustache and beard neatly trimmed. The shirt he wore, skin tight like spandex, was a bright orange matched with dark green pants of the same fabric. "Aquaman." He shook her hand. Of all the Leaguers he was the best option, he didn't have an alter ego on the surface world and therefor didn't have a secret identity to protect.

Kami smiled and gestured for him to stand in front of her with her back to the rest of the league. The Martian stood behind her with his hands resting gently on either side of her head. "All right, lets do this."

"I must ask you to completely relax, any resistance will make this very difficult and even painful for you." Martian Manhunter spoke softly, Kami nodded making sure to keep his hands in contact with her head. Taking another deep breath she closed her eyes and concentrated… snapping them open her pupils contracted.

She herd most of the heroes gasp at the image before them. General lights in the room had darkened as the glow from the soul they were viewing outshined them. Aquaman's soul was a pale aqua blue and spherical with ears that look like fins, there were eyes and mouth, completely white and set in a neutral expression. Gentile pulses were emitted from the soul like ripples in water, calming and serene, but Kami could tell that, should he be angered, the clam would turn into a raging storm and, just like on the sea, would take down anything in its way.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and deactivated her ability before turning around. "And now we have established that souls are, in fact, real."

"… do all souls look the same?" the Flash again

"No, each soul is unique according to each person's personality. For example, your soul would most likely be yellow in color with something like sparks or lightening coming out. Even identical and fraternal twins might have similar looking souls but not exactly the same." Kami glanced at her watch before sighing, a crease in her brow. "Why don't we take a ten minute break before continuing." Without waiting for an answer she walked out into the hall and pulled her phone out of her back pocket and searched her contacts for Bruce's number. He didn't answer, leaving a message with an apology to say she wouldn't be able to make it to lunch today and asking to reschedule for breakfast the next morning.

Spotting a hero in a gold winged mask and… wings sprouting from her back speaking to a man with the same attributes she interrupted for a moment to ask where a bathroom was.

* * *

Three consecutive beeps filled Batman's left ear letting him know he had a message waiting.

" _Bruce it's Kami, I'm really sorry but I need to reschedule our lunch for today. Something came up with work and I've been tasked to act as a liaison between two organizations. Anyway, let me know if you would be able to make it to a casual breakfast tomorrow… I miss you, talk to you later."_

Another beep ended the message. He couldn't help the flutter in his chest as he listened to her voice or the small smile that escaped his Batman persona. The door opened again as leaguers and Kami filed back inside.

Batman watched her as she made her way back to the center of the room, she seemed mildly irritated and more than a little downtrodden. She took a deep breath before straightening up again.

"So, we've been over what pre-kishin are and how they are created, now we're going to go over how to destroy them." Pressing a button on the remote Batman had given her the image projector lite up. "There is only one way to destroy a kishin egg and that is with a Weapon. And no I'm not talking about you regular run of the mill gun or blade, the type of Weapon I'm describing is this-" the image that came on the screen was of a man with crimson red hair almost the shade of Flash's suit. He wore a nice black suit with a gray shirt and a black tie in the shape of an upside-down cross.

A sputter escaped from Kami's lips as she saw the image and the heroes turned to see a look of pure rage cross her face. Shaking her head she muttered about ignorant, unfaithful, back stabbing morons before collecting herself again. "This is Spirit, he's a Weapon that takes the form of a scythe." She pressed on the remote again and the image changed to a short video. The man began to glow then turn white as his body thinned and elongated. When the transformation was done two thin metal rods were in the shape of a cross, an entirely black blade was welded to one side of the cross and slightly curved. "There are countless other types of Weapons, just like the color and shape of the soul depends on the personality so does the weapon a person can turn into."

"So you're a Weapon?" Green Lantern Guy Gardner spoke, apparently recovered from his fear and embarrassment from the night before.

"No, my title within the organization I work for is Meister. That means I wield Weapons once they're transformed."

"So anyone can wield a Weapon." Batman considered the benefits of having one of these Weapons on the League.

"No, there are deciding factors that dictate what Meisters' can be paired with what Weapons." She pressed on the remote again. This time the image of two souls pulsing in time." One of those factors is compatibility, the two souls of the weapon and the Meister _must_ have compatible wavelengths, then they go through years of training to become the best partners they can be."

"There's something that's been bothering me," Wonder Woman considered her words carefully, "Are these people, these… Weapons, are they born or created?"

"Born of course!" Kami wasn't shocked that this had come up. With scientists experimenting on animals and humans since practically the dawn of time she had actually expected it, "People who are born with a weapons ability are completely unaware of it until it decides to show itself. And when it does decide to appear it's completely random and differs for each person." Now she was venturing into dangerous territory. Kami wanted to give them the information they needed but the DWMA and information about Lord Death did not fall under that category. "There are, however, people with a predisposition for inheriting a weapons ability. Most of them come from families of Weapons that go back generations."

"What happens when children discover they are Weapons? Is there a training facility they go to, to learn control of their abilities, are mentors sent out, does anyone explain what's happening and try to make them more comfortable with the changes they're experiencing?" Wonder Woman may not be the leader of her people yet but Kami could already see she would make a wonderful queen when the time came. She kept a neutral expression taking in all the necessary information before deciding what to think or how to judge. Contemplating her options she made an executive decision.

"People who are born with a weapons abilities are automatically enrolled in a special school in Death city Nevada called the DWMA. There, Weapons and Meisters' train their abilities to take down pre-kishin, of course that's not the only part of their education. They are required to complete all the classes they would have at a normal school." Kami went on to explain the other differences between Weapons and Meisters enrolled in the academy. Like the fact that unlike the Weapons, Meisters receive formal weapons and hand to hand combat training before enrolment. Heroes continued to ask questions and Kami answered them to the best of her ability.

"Why have none of us ever herd of this school, the… DWMA?" this time it was Captain Atom, a hero she knew absolutely nothing about besides his name, that spoke. "At least a few of us should have herd of a school that teaches people that become living Weapons." Red interlocked fingers supported his chin and, even if she would never admit it out loud, his glowing eyes unnerved her reminding her of the many witches she had fought in the past and making her hands itch to be holding a Weapon to fight him.

"The DWMA flies extremely under the radar, even enrolling is extremely difficult if you're not a newly emerged Weapon or if you don't know the right people."

"What does DWMA stand for exactly?" Kami froze for a moment. She had been dreading that question the most, after all the name didn't exactly inspire reassurance that they weren't a syndicate of evil bent on taking over the world. She sighed.

"What did my boss ask you to call him?"

"Mr. D. What does that have to do with anything?" Kami choked back a snort as her eyes widened and Batman's eyes narrowed at her.

"Really… ok, I'm going to ask you to keep an open mind while I explain and please don't interrupt." Massaging the base of her neck where she could feel a headache forming she tried to will it away. She was going to catch hell for this, and most likely not from Lord Death. "My boss goes by many names, the name you will know him by is Lord Death. And no it is not to strike fear in the hearts of his enemies, it's also not to be pretentious, that's his name because he is death personified." She paused to let the heroes digest that information. "Also goes by The Shinigami, think of him as a Soul Reaper or the Grimm Reaper. In short he used to be the man to fairy the souls of the dead on to the next world. Now he does absolutely all he can to ensure that this world is never overrun by evil, chaos and insanity again."

"So DWMA stands for…?"

"Death Weapon Meister Academy. Death weapon for the simple reason that they are created for Lord Death to use in the defense of this world."

"I thought you said that the Weapons were born not created." Skepticism was crawling into Batman's voice. It wouldn't do if this was just an elaborate hoax to gain access to the watchtower.

"They are, Weapons are born, Death Weapons are created. As they go through training with their Meisters they must defeat 99 kishin eggs and one witch." Eyebrows were raised at that. "By consuming the Kishin eggs the weapons absorb their strength and as they get stronger so do the Meisters. After the defeat and consumption of 99 kishin eggs the pair face off against one witch. If they manage to defeat the witch the Weapon devours her soul and becomes a Death Weapon, gaining new powers and responsibilities, and the Meister gains more responsibility and the option to receive tougher assignments. Upon graduation the Death Weapon, if not a scythe, receives assignment some other part of the world that needs protection, while the Meister receives various missions wherever they are needed (all over the world) and is usually partnered up with other Weapons."

"That's all well and good… but you do realize there's no such thing as witches correct." It wasn't a question. Green Lantern Hal Jordan's lips were stretched into somewhat of a condescending smirk.

"And weren't you the ones saying the soul can't be felt or measured just a little while ago." Deadpanned she dismissed him, "You know magic exists, why is it so hard to believe that people have specific magical affinities and call themselves witches. By the way, only the souls of evil witches were used to create Death Weapons." Conversation continued as Kami described witches abilities and their relationship with Meisters and the DWMA.

The discussion came to a halt as the image projector began warping again.

"Ah! It looks like Lord Death decided he wants to talk to you some more." A voce started to come through the distorted image.

" _Hello? Hel-, why can we never get this thing working right away?! Hellooooooo!"_

"Were here sir."

" _Kami, is that you?"_ as he continued speaking the image became clearer. _"Ahhh… there you are! How's the meeting going?"_

"Everything's fine sir, we've gone over all the required information regarding kishin eggs, Weapons and Meisters."

" _Good, good! Well I was just calling to let you know I've decided on the team coming to assist you, they're our best! And I think you will be very happy at who were sending."_ He spoke in a sing-song voice as the entire upper half of his body bent to the right as if he were a contortionist.

"Eh? Who's on the team?" Death was doing something beyond what the hologram could see and five images with names under them appeared. The heroes were just as interested in who would be coming to assist them.

The first image was obviously of a scientist, he wore solid black pants but his white lab coat and gray shirt and shoes were all patchwork. Intense golden eyes hid behind messy gray hair and large circular glasses and on the left side of his head… a massive screw was twisted in! It even pushed through to the other side. _Franken Stein_

Next to his picture was a woman with long blond hair parted in a zigzag down the middle. One of her wide brown eyes was covered by a patch with a symbol that looked a lot like the Flash's. She wore a black button up shirt with wide sleeves that showed a generous amount of cleavage and a black and mustard yellow skirt with white boots. _Marie Mjolnir_

The third image showed a short kid with spiked electric blue hair. He wore a black turtleneck sleeveless shirt with high waisted white and black pants and shoes. Ninja gloves protected his hands and what looked like a star shaped tattoo on his right shoulder. Next to him stood a girl considerably taller than him with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail with bangs let loose to frame her face. She wore a cream colored sleeveless dress with a high collar and a slit up the right side to allow for free movement, striped arm warmers with metal arm guards, thigh high stockings and white boots. Both have dark gray/blue eyes. _Black Star, Tsubaki Natsukasa_

The next image was of a young man with neatly cropped black hair and golden eyes, half his hair had three white stripes that started at the center of the front and ended at the center of the back. He wore a crisp black suit and matching shoes with a white colored shirt. Where a tie would have been he wore a pendent in the same shape as the mask Lord Death wore. On either side of him were two girls, both had blue eyes and blond hair (though one was darker than the other), were waring crimson red turtle neck belly shirts with white ties, white hats and jackets and black boots. The one on his right wore jean shorts and was shorter than the other and her blond hair was cut just above her shoulders while the one on the left wore bellbottoms and her hair was grown to her mid back. _Patricia (Patty) Thompson, Death the Kid, Elizabeth (Liz) Thompson_

The last image was of a plain looking girl with dirty blond hair pulled into a ponytail and short bangs hung over beautiful green eyes. Her outfit was more uniform like than the others, a plaid pleated skirt and white button down shirt (untucked) and tie were covered by a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Fingerless leather gloves covered her hands while black calf high steel toed combat boots and gray knee high socks protected her feet. While her expression is serious the boy next to her looked board, almost arrogant. His white hair, red eyes and pointed teeth made him look much more savage than the others. He was waring a similar jacket with jeans, a yellow shirt and plane sneakers. _Maka Albarn, Soul (Eater) Evans_

Batman was careful not to let his shock show at the fact that Kami had a daughter… she could in fact be a niece or cousin. The small gasp Kami let out nixed that idea immediately. "Maka's coming?"

" _That's right, Maka is the leader of this team. She's grown quite a bit since you went on leave, she's now a two star Meister and she's made Soul a Death Scythe. A real prodigy, takes after her mother in that respect… she also said something about the postcard you sent her being the only reason she figured out how to defeat the Kishin."_

"Huh…" Kami was surprised, she didn't even remember what the last card she sent said.

" _Now the team we're sending consists of the two teachers, Stein and Marie, the other seven are all students. Now don't be fooled by that, they are all extremely skilled and each are prodigies in their own right. Now…"_ he was messing with something beyond the screen again and one of the images came to the foreground. _"This is Professor Franken Stein, he currently holds the title of Three-Star Meister and is arguably the most skilled student this academy has ever seen. He has the unique ability to match soul wavelengths with any Weapon, he can use Soul Perception, is a master in multiple fighting styles, Weapon and hand to hand although his Weapon of choice is a scythe. He is also an expert at soul manipulation, a skill that allows the user to control and compress their own wavelength and force it through specific points in the body to use as a weapon. And if you couldn't tell from his clothes, he's a scientist."_

The Shinigami disappeared for another moment before the second image took over the screen. _"There we go… so Marie Mjolnir, until the Kishin Asura once again became a threat, was stationed elsewhere. She isn't a classroom professor and she usually only take active part in the practical and remedial lessons. She's a Death Weapon that takes the form of a large metal tonfa and she will be Stein's Weapon partner for this mission. Now she has what we call a Healing Wavelength, she can literally heal the damaged souls she comes in contact with."_

The blue haired kid in the next image looked like nothing more than a goofball. _"Now don't let Black Stars attitude or appearance fool you, he's a One Star Meister and despite his appearance he's a black belt in several forms of martial arts as well as a master of his Dark Arm Weapon partner Tsubaki Natsukasa. He also has an affinity for Soul Manipulation, considered a prodigy, and has far surpassed his peers in physical skill and he's matched in skill when facing Stein in a mock battle. Tsubaki is the heir to her clan legacy and a prodigy in her own right. She's unique for the fact that instead of the three forms most Weapons have she was gifted with seven, they will most likely explain when they get there. She's also the perfect partner for Black Star, consider her the calm to his storm."_

The fourth image came up much more quickly. _"Ah! These three are partners. The boy, Death the Kid, is my son and the Girls are his Weapon partners twin pistols. Like Stein Kid also has Soul Perception, he uses an ability called the Shinigami Arts, a combat style passed on from one Shinigami to another. Being a Shinigami he's not 100% human and has increased speed, strength and stamina because of it. Through his skateboard he can also fly and he's considered a genius among his peers, he's a One Star Meister. The girls, though they may be twins, are very different. Liz is the taller twin, she's down to earth street smart and can hold her own in a fight with her sister by her side. Patty's… different, you'll understand when you meet her, she's close to Black Stars level as far as hand to hand combat goes. And, it rarely happens, but if she gets angry_ _ **do not**_ _under any circumstances, get in her way. The rest of the team will handle the situation."_

The image of the last pair came up and Bruce payed special attention to the girl, taking in all the similarity's to Kami and noting the differences. _"As you herd me mention before, Maka is the leader of this team, she's currently a Two Star scythe Meister and first in her class, a genius and a very quick thinker in difficult situations she shares the ability of Soul Perception with Kid and Stein. Maka is also the possessor of an extremely rare Grigori Soul which, with the assistance of a Death Weapon, allows her to fly, and a Purifying Wavelength that allows her to literally purify the insanity within a soul. As I'm sure most of you have already deduced she's Kami's daughter."_

Suddenly his tone became much more serious. _"Now I must inform you, the groups within this team must not be separated, Kid and the Thompson twins, Black Star and Tsubaki, Maka and Soul, you can separate the team as a whole if you must but these three groups must always stay together… and on that note!"_ his aura completely changed again and his happy-go-lucky attitude was back.

"Sir, before you go, what was on the postcard I sent Maka?" Kami stepped up once again to grab her bosses attention. Half of him came back to the screen while the other half looked as if he was holding something back.

" _Just one word, bravery."_ A look of understanding came over her.

Getting frustrated again at being constantly left out of the loop in a situation he was already not entirely familiar with Batman interrupted again. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Kami turned once again to face the League.

"The reason Kishin, once awakened, are able to cause such destruction and bring out the insanity in so many is for one simple reason. Everyone has a touch of insanity. Everyone, no matter how good, in one terrible instant can lose the sanity they have and suddenly realize and embrace their darker side. Over a relatively short amount of time people in the area closest to him are plagued with thoughts and urges they most likely never would have had or acted on otherwise."

"What does bravery have to do with this?" Guy Gardener was beginning to get on Kami's last nerve. His arrogance and playboy persona reminded her far too much of her ex-husband Spirit, and to be brutally honest it made her want to smash his face in until he was unrecognizable. **"Relax, I'm pretty sure mortally wounding a member of the Justice League wouldn't help in establishing inter organizational relationships…"** She took several deep breaths before responding to calm herself.

" _I'll answer that it's simple, bravery can defeat a kishin, the embodiment of insanity, because like insanity, everyone has it. All it takes is a touch to destroy a kishin and the insanity it can create."_ Kami pressed another button on the remote, a second screen popped up on the monitor.

An extremely grainy video began to play, cutting in and out the parts that they could see was a small silhouette charged approaching a man that looked like he had bandages wrapped around his neck the majority of his upper body and arms. A crazed grin stretched across the mans' face as the smaller figure, a girl from the blond pigtails, swung an arm around with what looked like all her strength and made a direct connection forcing her fist into the center of his face. Surprisingly his whole body was pushed back and the girl caught herself, not yet willing to relax. There was no sound as the mans' eyes widened. A crack appeared right where the girl punched him, then another, and more kept spreading. Beams of light burst from the body and kept getting bigger and brighter blocking the cameras view. As the light cleared there was only the girl, no sign of the man.

Unbeknown to their guests Batman had been copying everything on the flash drive that Kami brought with her, now he was glad he did. He would be going over every inch of the photos and videos to ensure they hadn't been tampered with and to absorbed all the information he could.

"Are we to assume that the man in that video is a… Kishin?" Aqua man, ever the peace keeper, kept his voice calm and his expression neutral. Some of the League was still having trouble believing everything that these two claimed was real.

" _This video is of the defeat of the Kishin Asura, the girl who defeated him is Maka Albarn, now before you start to think we would let any of our students face an enemy like this on their own know that there is a whole other side to this that we don't have time to get into right now and she did have backup."_ Once again banging was herd from behind 'Lord Death'. _"And it seems we will once again have to cut our meeting short. Kami I'm leaving the rest to you. The team will arrive in 2 days. Bye-bye!"_

The screen went dark and silence filled the room at the abrupt end of the conversation.

"Well, if none of you have more questions I think we can officially say this meeting is adjourned!"

* * *

 **AN:** Please message me if there is anything you think I might have forgotten and I will include it in the next chapter when Kami meets the Young Justice team.


End file.
